


Such a gloomy day

by Takeru_27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeru_27/pseuds/Takeru_27
Summary: Such a gloomy day, he thought as he sipped his tea, but, it's not so bad, England mused as he heard laughing and whining filled in the house. One-shot, no parings, and some family fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time posting here. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Names
> 
> America: Alfred/Al  
> Canada: Matthew/Mat  
> Australia: Jack  
> Hong Kong: Leon  
> Singapore: Temasik  
> Malaya/Malaysia: Syafaat

It was such a gloomy day and the Brit found himself in his studies, drinking his Earl Grey Tea while reading a novel on his chair, near the window. He could hear the soft pitter patter of the rain against the pavement and roof.

He sighed softly and looked out of the window, noticing some of the people were already up and about even though the rain hadn't subside yet.

Children were playing around in the puddle with their raincoat on, laughing and smiling while their parents talked with each other. Couples were taking this opportunity to walk side by side under an umbrella while whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

The Brit smiled fondly at them, realizing how much he missed having contact with children and so on but he couldn't do anything about it. It was in the past now and he couldn't change it.

He decided to mark the page he stopped and snapped his book closed softly before taking up the chance to watch the gloomy sky while sipping his tea slowly.

The grey clouds really reflected his inner emotions or were the clouds really are his emotions showing since he is the personification of England. His gaze started to glaze and before he knew it, he was taken back to his memories.

* * *

The day was exactly like what it is today. Gloomy clouds, dim lit street lights and formal people walking through the streets. The usually quiet house was filled with noises. Laughter, playful batter, whining and talking of children echoed throughout the house.

The children were playing hide-and-seek and one of them ran into the studies, squealing while hugging the Brit, also known as Arthur Kirkland. A blonde boy with bright sky blue eyes and a cowlick was looking at him anxiously as he hugged the taller man's leg.

"Iggy! You need to hide me! Mattie's the seeker and you know how he just go invisible and 'poof!" he's right behind you!" he said quickly and tried to hide himself behind the leg.

Arthur let out a soft laugh and picked up the small boy, "Now why not you hide in my bedroom, love? It's safer and Matthew needs to pass me first before getting to you" he replied and carried him into his own bedroom, setting the boy onto the bed and covered him with the blanket.

Alfred beamed a bright smile at his caretaker and chirped out a loud 'thank you' before he hid himself deeper into the blanket. The Brit smiled at the display and went out of the room.

As soon as he closed the door, he felt another pair of arms wrapped themselves onto his leg and sighed. He looked down only to meet with a pair of chocolate dull eyes, which remind him of a certain Japanese man, were looking at him.

"Father, hide me" Hong Kong said bluntly and tightened his hold onto the other's pants.

He scratched his head and picked him up, looking around the house before spotting the curtains in the living room. The Brit went downstairs and gently put him behind the curtains, "There lad, I'm sure Canada would not find you"

Hong Kong stared at him for a few seconds before nodding his thanks, making England chuckled softly and left.

After he successfully hid two of the children, he decided to make some tea for himself and headed into the kitchen. He started to boil the water and took a packet of tea and an expensive Chinese cup while waiting for the water to boil.

His eyes caught a black blob darting back and forth from the kitchen to the living room and sighed. Really, is Canada really that good at hide-and-seek? He thought to himself before calling out to his colony.

"This is quite a surprise Malaya for you to join such childish game" he said evenly when he saw the child froze from running and looked at his father-figure, blinking.

"Well, I can't go outside and you won't allow the cats to come in… And I don't understand British literature well" the black eyed child replied calmly while staring at his colonizer.

He nodded his head and stared back at him, "Well, we can always discuss about the governments and political issues with each other"

"Nah, feeling lazy to discuss things" Malaya laughed and put his arms behind his neck, "Besides, I'm not in the mood to do so"

The man chuckled nervously. Sometimes he wondered what happened between Malaya with Portuguese and Germany to make him a bit stoic and alert. The kid was like the love child of the both of them or was it because he's Asian? Hong Kong did act like Malaya and so does Japan.

He swept the child into his arms which made the child startled slightly at the movement and went to hid him inside the most bottom cupboard. The child looked at him, eyes wide as the man smirked.

"Here, just listen to the footsteps and you'll be just fine" he chuckled and went to make his tea.

A few minutes went by and he decided to sit in his studies, listening to the radio while sipping his tea. Something clambered onto his lap while another was clinging onto his, making him blinked and set the tea down onto the table nearby so he wouldn't spill it.

"Singapore, Australia, what do you think you are doing?" he raised one of his fuzzy eyebrows.

"Dad! You gotta hide us!"

"Yeah abah! Matthew's out to kill us lah!"

He winced slightly at their pronunciation on the queen's language. After this, he was going to punish both America and Malaya for teaching them how to taint the language.

Once again, he let out another sighed and smiled at the both of them. He picked the both of them up and hid them under the cushions of the couch. Really, it was such an obvious place to hid them.

"There and Singapore, Matthew would not kill you. It's just a game of hide and seek"

He couldn't believe it, he managed to hide some of his colonies from Canada and he released an amused chuckle. He picked up a novel, reading the last page he had marked. The soft creak of the door was heard and a boy with purple eyes with a hair sticking out was timidly walking towards him.

"Hello there Canada, what can I do for you?" he asked, his eyes still glued to the book.

The child looked left and right before replying in a quiet voice which made the Brit strained his ears to hear the words.

"U-uhm… Have you seen Al, Leon, Syafaat, Temasik and Jack? I've found the others but I couldn't find them…"

The Brit hid a smile. He really couldn't believe it; Canada didn't manage to find the five boys? He was certain he hid them in the most obvious places.

"I'm sorry Matthew but I didn't see them. If I did manage to see them, I'll inform you right away" he lied smoothly, feeling slightly guilty for lying to him.

The young nation just nodded and smiled softly at the older one, "Thank you England" he replied and scurried off to find his 'brothers'.

Silence filled the studies for a few minutes before it was filled with muffled screams and whines. Looks like the lad finally found the others he mused before he stared off the window, noting the sky was still grey, making London looked so old and dull. He closed his eyes and wished nothing will change.

Oh how wrong it was.

* * *

A few years had passed, America had wanted his independence and was the first colony to succeed in doing so. The happiness reflected from the teenager's eyes, free from his conqueror and hugging while crying to his founder father, George Washington, it left a deep wound in his heart seeing such affection between them, like a son had done something to make a father proud. His most beloved colony, gone.

_**But it didn't end there, no, it got worst.** _

Canada, the sweet little boy that he often forgotten had asked for his independence, unlike his brother. He was devastated by then but he allowed it, by the orders of the queen that is and watched as he walked away from him.

He felt empty inside but it didn't end there.

Australia had fought him tooth and nail, he was finally frustrated. With wrecked emotions, he signed and respected the other's independence. He couldn't bare looking at his remaining colonies. He used to be the feared pirate of the seven seas, the conqueror of the world and now, he felt afraid.

**_It truly was a nightmare to him._ **

China had burst into his house, with other Asian nations as back-up. The Chinese man had demanded he gave Hong Kong back to him. After a few hours of yelling and screaming, they decided to let Leon decide. His heart broke into more pieces when the child he raised turned away to him and murmured his answer.

"I'm sorry father.. but I'll be going with China"

With that, both of the Chinese man turned their heels and walked away from him.

**_Why... why was this happening to him?_ **

Temasik looked down at his fallen father, clutching the paper of independence of Singapore in his trembling hand. The teenager felt guilty but he had to do this, for his citizens and also, for himself. He knelt in front of the empire and took the signed papers from his hands.

"Abah.. please don't hate me.. I need to do this" he whispered and stood up, leaving the man alone.

Arthur could only managed to form a word, soft and filled with emotions.

'Why?'

**_Finally, the British Empire fell for good._ **

This was the last straw when he looked at Malaya, Syafaat, right in front of him, eyes cold with Tunku Abdul Rahman right by his side with an independence letter in hand.

"I'm really sorry, father" the teenager spoke and in his raged, swiped the letter and signed it. He watched as the Malaysian in front of him exchange a small smile before leaving him alone in his house.

He felt like he had been ripped out of his joy and happiness as he wept silently in the now empty and hollow house. Silence engulfing him and eating him from the inside.

* * *

The Brit was brought back from the memory when he heard a soft knock from his front door. He frowned, who could that be? He thought to himself and slowly got off his chair, heading towards the front door.

To say he wasn't surprised was an understatement. There, in front of him were the six colonies he used to raise. America grinned to him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Iggy! I missed ya! Did ya miss me huh, huh!?" he chimed into his ear, which led him to a headache before pulling away from him.

"Bloody hell Alfred! Stop calling me 'Iggy'! It's Arthur and no, I don't!" he yelled at him.

The American made a hurt expression which earned him a smack on the head by none other than his twin, Canada. The Canadian smiled softly at him, "Hello Arthur, we were thinking on visiting you since it's the raining season in England and we thought you might be lonely. So, here we are''

"Matthew's right and we were bored lazing around in our country" Malaya, now known as Malaysia replied while Singapore was beaming a smile to him.

"Nice meeting you again father. Mother was a bit paranoid that I want to visit you and he kept yelling at me for calling him 'mother'" Hong Kong replied in a monotone voice.

Arthur let them in and within seconds, chaos issued. The house was filled with noises just like all those years ago and he let out a smile seeing them arguing with each other.

Matthew and Alfred were fighting about which sport is better, football or hockey and they were really reeled up. He just hoped a fist fight won't break in.

Jack and Temasik were planning something with each other while smiling a Russian-like smile. Honestly, he wondered if those two had spent a day or two with the Russian and prayed his house will stay intact.

Finally, a civil conversation would be heard between Leon and Syafaat. Judging by the looks of it, they were speaking about each other's economics. He was glad to have them years back or he might go insane watching over the other four.

He shook his head at their behaviors and decided to sit back on his chair, drowning the noise away by watching the grey grey clouds yet again with a soft genuine smile of happiness graced his lips.

_**'It's a gloomy day indeed...'** _


End file.
